


Escape is Futile

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Tumblr Prompts [52]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Escape, Human Lance (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Predator/Prey, Tumblr Prompts, Vampire Shiro (Voltron), Werewolf Keith (Voltron), prompt 61
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Lance escapes, prompting his owners to go search for him.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190161
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Escape is Futile

Keith growls and looks around. “He’s gone again!”

Shiro glances up from his desk and sighs. “I swear, that boy…” Rising to his feet, he loosens his tie. “Well, if he wants to be hunted down so much, then we’ll oblige him.”

Keith grins ferally, his eyes turning an amber color. “Yeah.”

Smirking, Shiro feels his fangs drop. “C’mon, Keith. We have a disobedient human to catch.”

**********

Panting heavily, Lance leans up against a tree to catch his breath. He’s been running for a good part of the afternoon and he’s exhausted. _I’m sure that I’ve covered my tracks pretty well this time! I started straight in the creek and then rolled in the mud. This should give me a good head start._ A loud howl makes him shiver. _Game on!_

Taking off again, Lance zigzags through the trees and heads into the thick underbrush that will make it difficult to follow him through. _Shiro and Keith will definitely take longer to find me this time! I’m sure of it!_

Finding a fox hole that’s big enough for him to crawl into, he wedges himself inside and pulls some fragrant shrugs over top of the hole. Then, he waits.

**********

Keith and Shiro tear through the forest. They can taste Lance’s scent in the air and it makes their hunger grow.

“He tried to get rid of his scent by going through the creek. And then he tried covering up the remainder of his scent using the earth,” Shiro rasps as he sniffs the air. “What he doesn’t realize is that we’re able to smell him no matter what.”

Keith growls in agreement and they continue forward until they come to an area where the underbrush is extremely thick.

“Gotta hand it to him,” Shiro muses, staring at the underbrush. “He’s not dumb. That underbrush is really thick.”

“We’ll get through it though,” Keith says, rolling his neck before stripping off his shirt. “I’ll make sure of it.”

Transforming into a huge black wolf, Keith walks forward and starts shoving through the underbrush. With his size and strength, he rips up the underbrush and sniffs around with Shiro following closely behind. He finds the stale smell of a fox concentrated around one area near an extremely fragrant bush. He looks over his shoulder at Shiro and gestures to the bush with his head.

Smirking, Shiro walks over and grabs the bush. As he yanks it away, they both hear a barely audible squeak and the sound of something moving in the abandoned fox hole.

Sticking his nose in the fox hole, he inhales and the scent of their human rushes into Keith’s nose. He growls and backs up so Shiro can crouch down.

“Lance, come out here now!” He commands, voice firm and stern yet with a smirk on his face.

There’s a whine from inside the hole, but no movement.

“I don’t want to have to tell you again, Lance. Come out here right now!” He taps his knee. “If you don’t, your punishment will be even worse.” There’s a shuffling inside the hole and soon Shiro can see Lance’s eyes peeking up at him. “I can see your pretty eyes, Lance. Come here.” He reaches his hand down, knowing that he can tempt Lance up with a promise of a soft touch.

There is a war of emotions in Lance’s eyes before he scoots backward in an attempt to go out the other end of the foxhole. Shiro and Keith share a look before Keith trots around and locates the other end. He shifts back and waits in a crouch a little ways away so he can catch Lance. Keith watches as Lance’s head pokes out of the hole and looks around. The rest of his body soon follows and he takes a few, hesitant steps into the underbrush.

Keith surges forward and wraps his arms around Lance, pulling a squeal from him. “Got you, little human,” he growls, holding him close. “You thought you could run away.” He starts walking in Shiro’s direction.

Lance whines again. “No! You caught me too fast!” He tries to wiggle out of the werewolf’s hold to no avail. “You guys weren’t supposed to catch up to me that quickly! I left _hours_ ago!”

Shiro _tsks_ and gently caresses Lance’s face once Keith reaches him. “Oh, little human, you should know by now that you cannot run from us. You could leave weeks earlier and it would only take us moments to locate you.” He grips Lance’s face firmly. “You are ours. You were sold to us. This means that you belong to us and that you cannot run away.”

He whines at the ache in his jaw from Shiro’s grip, but he doesn’t move. _This part is my favorite and the fact that they haven’t caught on yet is just too hilarious._

“It seems we need to punish you,” Keith rumbles, fingers kneading his skin. “Remind you who you belong to.”

“Yes, it seems so.” Shiro releases his face and steps back. He watches as Keith sets him down and immediately shreds the clothing on the human’s body. Walking over to lean against a rock, he pulls his cock out and starts stroking it. “You’ll suck my cock while Keith has your ass. Both of your slutty holes need to be filled so you remember that you’re ours.”

Picking Lance up again and manhandling him over to Shiro, Keith lines up and slowly beings pushing in. Lance moans at the burning stretch, the werewolf’s large cock splitting him wide open. Taking advantage of the human’s open mouth, Shiro grabs a handful of his hair and sinks his cock into the wet heat of Lance’s mouth. Setting up an alternating pace, they barely give Lance time to breathe. The vampire and the werewolf use their little human, chasing their pleasure. Each thrust sends Keith slamming into Lance’s prostate, making the human moan around Shiro’s cock ruining his throat. Tears leak out of Lance’s eyes as spit dribbles down his chin. His body is alight with pleasure despite neither one of his lovers touching him in a way to bring about pleasure. For Lance, it’s all about the punishment.

“Gonna cum!” Shiro hisses, his eyes turning blood red and his fangs dropping even more.

Keith growls out in agreement, his hands keeping a bruising grip on Lance’s hips. Their pace speeds up, chasing their orgasms through a lust-crazed haze. Moments later, they’re yelling out as they cum. Their hot seed rushes into Lance, making him choke slightly as he tries to swallow Shiro’s. He cums onto the ground, the feeling of their hot seed sending him over the edge.

Pulling out of Lance, Shiro and Keith watch as some of their cum trickles out of his mouth and ass.

“Time to go home,” Keith rumbles, picking Lance up in his arms. “Shiro’s hungry.”

The red still hasn’t left the vampire’s eyes. “Yes. Let’s hasten home.”

Taking off at a blur, Lance is already planning his next escape. _Oh, boys. When will you two learn that I absolutely love to run away and get punished in the woods?_

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic made off a prompt request from this post:  
> https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and
> 
> It's number 61...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want me to write, please let me know. Please, please, please stick to the ships listed there. Those are the ones I'm most comfortable writing and know most about. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask! Thanks!
> 
> **********
> 
> Calling all Kittie lovers 😉! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK


End file.
